Bicker
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Sublimino finds himself within Dr. Animo's home until he and the other villain plan to get rid of Ben. If only they are able to get along!
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me

Black clouds appeared while Sublimino wandered in Bellwood. *I must get rid of Ben Tennyson for defeating me in the past, but shelter will be my main priority* he thought. He ran until he saw a small house and approached the door. After knocking twice, Sublimino stepped back as soon as it opened.

''Yes?'' a man inquired while he looked ahead and frowned.

''I'm down here!'' the short villain snapped until the man saw him. He glowered as soon as the other fellow's eyes widened in shock.  
That was when he noticed the dark clouds and trembled.

''I am Sublimino. Let me stay with you until the future rain ends. I'm not enthusiastic about the idea of being caught in a downpour.''  
He ceased trembling and grinned when the man stepped aside. Sublimino walked into the house and tripped due to his long coat.  
His eyes widened in shock behind his shades as he fell. Glowering again, he stood and faced the man. ''You never introduced yourself,''  
he said.

''Dr. Aloysius James Animo.''

Sublimino viewed multiple animals in their cages, tanks, etc. He tilted his head in curiosity before he approached a frog and saw it in its tank.

''Are you hungry or thirsty?'' Dr. Animo wished to know.

''No,'' Sublimino said before he tapped on the glass so that the frog saw him.

''DON'T DISTURB MY PET!'' Dr. Animo shouted as he glowered.

Startled, Sublimino stepped on his coat before he fell on his back. After standing again, he walked to the window and saw the downpour. ''You are very cranky, Dr. Animo,'' he said without observing him.

''I AM NOT CRANKY!'' Dr. Animo yelled. He viewed Sublimino turning his head. ''Why were you walking before a downpour?'' he asked.

A sudden grin formed on Sublimino's face. ''I was planning my revenge,'' he said before he laughed in a very obnoxious tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Animo winced as he manually concealed his ears. His eyes settled on his animals while they hid within their homes. He uncovered his ears and glowered at Sublimino.

''You are scaring my animals!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed while Sublimino continued to laugh until he approached him. After his finger touched his thumb and formed a circle, he slid his finger forward before he flicked the other man's forehead.  
Dr. Animo viewed Sublimino wincing and touching his forehead.

Scowling, Sublimino removed a watch from his coat before he moved it back and forth. ''You're getting very sleepy,'' he said.  
He cried out as soon as Dr. Animo kicked the watch out of his hand. Sublimino managed to catch the object until it contacted the floor.  
After returning the item to his coat, he saw Dr. Animo's scowl. His body trembled with rage at the idea of failing to pacify Dr.  
Animo.

Sublimino lunged at him. He attempted to punch Dr. Animo multiple times before the latter's boot touched his head.  
His fists were unable to touch him until he ceased flailing. Exhausted, he slumped to the floor.

''You mentioned revenge earlier, Sublimino,'' Dr. Animo said after his foot contacted the floor.

''Are you familiar with Ben Tennyson?'' Sublimino asked as he stood.


	3. Chapter 3

''Ben Tennyson usually defeats me and injures my animals,'' Dr. Animo said while he scowled again.

''Injures your animals?'' Sublimino asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

Dr. Animo approached one of the tables and lifted a colander. He wore it as a helmet before he placed a dial on his chest. He viewed Sublimino tilting his head again.

''I use my transmodulator to mutate various animals so that they become stronger and bigger,'' Dr. Animo said. The sight of a scorpion in its tank caused him to smile. He walked to the animal and removed it from its home before he placed it on the floor.  
Dr. Animo viewed Sublimino shuddering until he focused on his pet. His hand contacted the dial as he turned it. Two beams departed from the colander and contacted the scorpion.

Sublimino gasped and stepped back while the creature grew. Wincing, he saw its many red eyes, legs, giant tail, etc. His jaw dropped in disbelief when Dr. Animo sat on the scorpion.

''Ben is not going to harm my pet this time,'' Dr. Animo said during a sudden cruel grin.

''I will use my watch to hypnotize Ben's relatives so that they will turn against him. They'll tear Ben limb from limb!''  
Sublimino said until he laughed again.

Dr. Animo's scowl returned as soon as his animals hid another time. ''Your obnoxious laugh is scaring my pets again!''

Sublimino ceased guffawing and glowered before he opened the door. He smiled at the grey sky since the downpour ended seconds ago. He closed the front door after Dr. Animo and his new creation went outside.

''Let's defeat Ben Tennyson once and for all!'' Sublimino exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

A woman stood by one of the windows within her home. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Dr. Animo on a giant scorpion.  
After removing her cellphone from her pants pocket, she called the cops.

''What are you going to do after Ben is ripped apart, Dr. Animo?'' Sublimino asked.

''My scorpion will end the lives of Ben's relatives. At least they will be with him in the afterlife. They won't be alive to bother me,'' Dr. Animo said while he suddenly smiled.

The villains paused when they viewed Ben walking with Gwen and Max. They heard Ben as he argued with his cousin.

''I did not use your laptop, Gwen!'' Ben exclaimed.

''At least your laptop isn't damaged, Gwen,'' Max said while he tried to prevent his grandchildren from killing one another.

''I don't have to use my watch to hypnotize Gwen into turning against Ben. She is going to tear him limb from limb any minute!''  
Sublimino muttered as he grinned. Guffawing again, he stepped back and on his coat before his eyes increased in size due to shock. He stumbled back and fell into Dr. Animo's scorpion.

Dr. Animo gasped until he fell off his creation. His transmodulator contacted the ground before a ray departed from the colander and engulfed the scorpion. Glowering, he stood as the animal returned to its regular size.  
''CLUMSY!'' he shouted while he focused on Sublimino.

''I am not clumsy!'' Sublimino exclaimed while he glowered. He stepped on his coat again and flailed as he stumbled.

A police car arrived as Dr. Animo lifted the scorpion and placed it on his shoulder. His scowl remained as two officers stepped out of the vehicle and arrested him with Sublimino. ''You should have hypnotized Gwen instead of guffawing!'' he said to Sublimino while the officer placed him in the car.

''Why can't you behave like adults, Gwen and Ben?'' Max inquired as he frowned at his bickering grandchildren. He saw Dr. Animo with Sublimino in the police car until his eyes widened in disbelief. He viewed them sitting near one another and quarreling.

''Maybe not those adults!'' Max said.

The End 


End file.
